


Into the Wind

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope worries about Kelley's elbow during game one against New Zealand. Kelley's worried about Hope taking things to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wind

Hope wanted nothing more than to jog up to Kelley and check on her at the halftime whistle but instead, she followed her normal routine; grabbing her water bottle and towel before heading toward the locker rooms. However, the second her eyes found Kelley in the hall, she quickly made her way over. 

“What did you do to your elbow, O’Hara?” she asked, taking Kelley’s arm in her hands and inspecting the damage. She was slightly shocked the ref didn’t tell her to get patched up.

“What? Oh shit, I got turf burn… and we aren’t even on turf!” Kelley whined and Hope chuckled. 

“Come on, I’ll patch you up,” Hope said. She led Kelley into the locker room and over to her own locker. Hope forced Kelley to sit down and took the med kit from Dawn; no one else was going to touch Kelley right now, even if it was the staff. Hope sat behind Kelley and carefully poured some rubbing alcohol onto the scrape. 

“Damn Hope,” Kelley hissed, “warn a girl next time.”

“Sorry,” Hope chuckled. She carefully started to wrap gauze around the sore then taped it down, “all set.” She smiled as Kelley turned to face her.

“Hey,” Kelley cupped her cheek, “are you ok? The crowds pretty rough out there tonight.”

“Let them have their fun,” Hope said softly. Kelley tilted her face back up so she could look at her. 

“Hope, you can talk to me.”

“They’re just being rowdy, I’d rather have that then nothing.”

“Hope, they boo you anytime the ball even looks like it’s going to head your way.”

“I know,” Hope chuckled, blinking the tears back in her eyes, “I’ll show them though.” She grinned. “We’ll show them.”

“Alright.” Kelley smiled. Leaning forward, she kissed Hope quickly. “If they start bugging you though, I’ll kick all their butts.”

“Hey now, it’s too early in this for you not to be on my back line when I need you,” Hope said seriously, and Kelley pressed another kiss to her lips.

“I’ll be there, I can handle both.”

“Good. Now come on, second half is about to start.” Kelley followed Hope out of the locker room. The second half started in a blur for her, but it came back in laser focus when she heard the crowd chant ‘Zi-ka!’ the moment Hope touched the ball. Kelley’s head snapped over to Hope, who just grinned back. The keeper was soaking it up. So what if she’d insulted a whole country by accident, so what if she had the whole stadium hating her for some dumb reason. Hope wasn’t going to let any of that get in her way. She had a job to do and that was lead her team to victory.

“You ok?” Kelley asked when she was close enough and Hope nodded.

“I got a good feeling about this place Kell,” Hope yelled back and Kelley grinned.

“Good, because I was planning on celebrating our first win tonight, and my birthday tomorrow,” Kelley grinned over at Hope who laughed.

“So, it’s a good thing I placed an order for breakfast in bed already?”

“A very good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man this one is short. But keep up the prompts and let me know what you think of this one! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
